In the present market, the flushing cover is usually disposed with one or two spray nozzles to wash privates of the human body. This kind of spray nozzle has a simple structure and a single function, but it has a disadvantage when used. Specifically, the flushing force depends on the water pressure, and the flushing force is strong to hurt the skin when under a large water pressure. So, it needs to be improved to solve this disadvantage.